


Fixing Her Hair

by Sugaandspice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hair, M/M, Oikawa is a baby, Oikawa loves his hair, This Is STUPID, This is weird, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds, hair obsessed, i dont know what this is, my best friend wanted me to write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugaandspice/pseuds/Sugaandspice
Summary: The team doesn't believe Oikawa loves his hair more than anything so Iwaizumi sets out to prove it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is really shitty and kind of a mess, but a while ago I asked my best friend for ideas and he wanted me to write something where Oikawa freaked out any time his hair was touched so here we go.

            “You’re shitting me.”

            “Nope, his prized possession really is his hair.”

            “But it’s not even a possession,” Kindaichi said. “It’s literally a part of him.”

            “Yeah, you have to be kidding.” Kunimi said.

            “We’ve been friends since we were kids.” Iwaizumi said. “I know him better than anybody else does; including himself, half the time.”

            “But prized possession?” Hanamaki asked.

            Matsukawa nodded in agreement.

            “You own a possession,” he said. “You don’t really own your hair because it’s part of you.”

            “And why would it be his most prized one anyways?” Hanamaki asked. “What about that signed volleyball from that player he used to love?”

            “I’m telling you, there is nothing he cares more about than his hair.” Iwaizumi said.

            “I still find it hard to believe.” Kindaichi said.

            “Yeah, me too. Even for Oikawa it seems pretty farfetched.” Kunimi said.

            “You don’t believe me?” Iwaizumi asked.

            The whole team shook their heads and he shrugged.

            “I’ll prove it to you then.” he said. “He has a study session after school today so meet me in the library and make sure he doesn’t see you. I’ll prove it to you.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            At the end of the day Iwaizumi walked with Oikawa to the library. He was glad Oikawa always wanted him to walk with him anyways because it made him look less suspicious.

            “Iwa-chan.”

            “Hm?”

            “Why is half of our team across the room?”

            Iwaizumi mentally swore at his teammates. The one thing he had told the team to do was make sure Oikawa didn’t see them.

            “I don’t know, I’ll go see.”

            Oikawa nodded and Iwaizumi walked away. He punched Matsukawa in the arm, making his teammate yelp.

            “I told you to make sure he didn’t see you!”

            “We didn’t know he was here yet!” Hanamaki hissed.

            “I told you he’d be here right after school.” Iwaizumi said. “Now he wants to know why you guys are all here.”

            “Tell him we have a project.”

            “All of you? He might be an idiot, but he isn’t stupid.”

            Kunimi opened his mouth to speak and Iwaizumi held up his hand, making the underclassman stop.

            “I know what I said.”

            “Anyways, how are you going to prove it to us?”

            “I’ll handle it. Just shut up and stay hidden.”

            Iwaizumi walked away and sat back down next to Oikawa.

            “So what are they doing here?” he asked.

            “I don’t know, something about a project and looking for a cookbook.”

            “For what?”

            “Cooking, dumbass.”

            “So rude, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa cried.

            Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and Oikawa spoke again.

            “I meant what are they looking for?”

            Iwaizumi shrugged.

            “Who’s looking for it?”

            “Um Matsukawa.”

            “Oh, he’s probably gonna cook for Maki.”

            “Probably.”

            Oikawa took out his work and straightened everything on the table. He pulled a hairbrush from his bag and ran it through his hair a few times, fixing the stray pieces that had fallen out of place throughout the day. Iwaizumi motioned to the team, attempting to prove his point.

            “You missed a spot.”

            Iwaizumi brushed his hands over Oikawa’s hair and he let out a small whine.

            “Iwa-chan, don’t touch.”

            He swatted his friend’s hand away and brushed over the spot that had been touched. He set his hairbrush in his bag and Iwaizumi tried to hold himself back from punching him in the arm. He glanced up at the team who were all holding books and hiding their faces behind them as they watched.

            Iwaizumi flicked the back of Oikawa’s hair and when he didn’t move he did it again. He took a strand of hair and curled it around his finger, making Oikawa whine once more.

            “No, Iwa-chan.”

            “Why not?” he hummed softly. “You do have soft hair.”

            “I condition it.”

            “Most people do.”

            “But I do twice.” Oikawa said. “Before and after I shampoo it.”

            Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

            “I’m not so sure that’s healthy.”

            “You just told me it was soft though so it’s working.” He said. “And I’m the one who has the girls lined up to confess.”

            “Shut up, Shittykawa.”

            Oikawa pouted.

            “So rude, Iwa-chan!”

            Oikawa started working again and Iwaizumi tried to think of more ways to mess with Oikawa. He picked up one of Oikawa’s pencils and began tapping it on the desk. He looked up and saw Kindaichi motioning to his hand and Iwaizumi looked down, seeing the pencil and getting and idea.

            He looked at Oikawa, making sure he wasn’t paying attention before running the point along the back of his neck gently. Oikawa glared at Iwaizumi and then turned back to his homework. Iwaizumi continued, running it down his neck and then back up.

            “Iwaizumiiiii.” Oikawa whined. “Stop it.”

            Iwaizumi stopped and set the pencil down, going back to tapping gently on the desk. He waited a few minutes before lifting his hand and running it through Oikawa’s hair. When he didn’t react, Iwaizumi pulled his hand away for a moment before putting it back in his hair and leaving it.

            He motioned to the team to pay attention and waited for Oikawa to notice the pencil. Iwaizumi sat quietly, glancing back and forth between Oikawa and the rest of the team. Oikawa leaned his head on his hand and the pencil shifted. He furrowed his eyebrows and raised his hand, running it through his hair.

            The pencil fell out and Oikawa’s eyes grew wide. He picked it up and looked at it then looked at Iwaizumi’s hands. He noticed they were empty and then he realized what had happened.

            “Hajime!” Oikawa cried.

            He started running his hands through his hair quickly.

            “What did you do? Why did you do that? Do you know how germy that pencil is? And you put it in my hair!” Oikawa ranted. “You know I love my hair! Why did you do it? So mean, Iwa-chan!”

            He whined and continued pawing at his hair like he was trying to shake the germs off of it. Iwaizumi laughed, glancing at the team and pointing to Oikawa who turned and punched him, earning a punch back.

            “So mean.” Oikawa pouted.

            Iwaizumi laughed.     

            “You shouldn’t care so much about your hair.” He said. “It’s just a pencil.”

            “It is a nesting place for bacteria!”

            “It’s your pencil!”

            Oikawa huffed.

            “So rude, Iwa-chan.”


End file.
